La amistad y el amor
by hissana miku gesso kuchiki
Summary: hay dos nuevos alumnos en el instituto karakura,que harán todo lo posible para unir a ichigo y orihime
1. Los nuevos alumnos

Era un día normal y soleado en karakura un cierto peli naranja ingresaba tranquilamente al instituto hasta que  
-Ichigooooooooooooooooo –vino corriendo keigo que cayó al piso de un golpe  
-hola ichigo-dijo mizuiro  
-hola mizuiro -dijo ichigo saludando con la mano  
Y se fue caminando en el salón, cuando entro al salón se sentó donde habituaba  
-hola ichigo –dijeron tatsuki,rukia y sado  
-hola tatsuki ,rukia,sado

-hola kurosaki-kun

-hola inoue  
-kurosaki-saludo de manera arrogante ishida moviendo sus lentes  
Mientras estaban hablando la profesora llego chicos tenemos nuevos alumnos

En ese momento entran los dos alumnos nuevos, y la profesora hacen que se presenten

Hola yo me llamo hissana y espero que nos llevemos bien

-hola soy mateo –saludo cortésmente  
Hubo unos varios alumnos murmurando

Hasta que la profesora corto los murmullos -silencio chicos, mateo,hissana siéntense atrás de kuchiki

La mencionada al oír su nombre se levanta

-así que son gemelos-dijo rukia

-kuchiki, gemelos gesso a sentarse pueden hablar después-dijo la profesora

Ring-sonó la campana que indicaba el almuerzo

Mientras los gemelos se disponían a salir

-quieren almorzar con nosotros? Dijo rukia

Claro -dijeron los gemelos al unisonó mientras tomaban sus almuerzos

Mientras-kuchiki -saaan -se Oyo era orihime se dirigían en la azotea

La mencionada dio la vuelta -oí inoue

Ohh orihime san te presentó a hissana san y mateo san son nuevos

Un gusto conocerlos dijo orihime

Hola orihime chan dijo hissana

Mateo rojo de vergüenza al ver la hermosura de orihime se quedo sin habla y no pudo saludarla

Mientras hissana vio que no reaccionaba le dio un golpe en la cabeza-reacciona baka

En ese momento mateo se puso aún más rojo y se oyó una pequeña risa proveniente de orihime chan

-bueno vamos dijo rukia aguantando lanzar una carcajada

-EN LA AZOTEA-

-oye tardaron mucho -se quejo renji

-cállate mandril-dijo rukia mientras lo golpeaba

-porque hiciste eso enana del demonio-dijo renji enojado -y así comenzó la discusión -a mateo le salió una gotita tipo anime

Mientras comían sus almuerzos -ah olvide los refrescos dijo orihime-nosotros te acompañamos-dijo hissana mientras arrastraba a mateo

Luego al terminar de beber los refrescos sonó la campana y todos se fueron a sus aulas, que casualmente los 5 se encontraban en la misma clase

Quien es el chico de pelo anaranjado dijo hissana

Sin titubear orihime dijo se llama ichigo kurosaki

-ah asi que te gusta ichigo-dijeron al unisonó los gemelos gesso , al oír eso orihime se sonrojo furiosamente, luego sin decir una palabra se fue a su asiento

Los gemelos sonrieron ya tenían un objetivo: unir a los pelinaranjas


	2. El plan comienza

**hola aqui con un nuevo capitulo espero les guste**

**acepto todo tipos de critica hasta un lindo rewiew :) **

**ok los dejo con el capitulo **

**CAPITULO 2: EL PLAN EMPIEZA **

**Era la manana del sabado,nuestros gemelos se alistaban para salir hasta que ...**

**-mateo kun,hissana chan a donde van?- dijo su padre con una sonrisa**

**-oto san !-dijeron al unisono,nos dejas salir con amigos?**

**-no hay problema -dijo ensanchando su sonrisa **

**-Gracias dijeron nos vamos papa se nos hace tarde**

**-cuando llegaron estaban ya todos reunidos**

**-hola hissana chan ,mateo kun -dijeron al unisono **

**-hola dijeron los gemelos alegremente mientras se acercaban a ellos **

**Ni bien terminaron de acercarse enpezaron a caminar fueron a caminar por la feria **

**los gemelos sonreian al ver como orihime miraba a ichigo y orihime al darse cuenta que era observada volteo a otro lado sonrojada y avergonzada por ser descubierta **

**-te pasa algo inoue -pregunto ichigo **

**-n-no nada k-kurosaki -kun -dijo orihime**

**-esta bien-dijo ichigo **

**los gemelos sonreian picaramente ya pondrian en marcha su plan **

**-rukia-dijeron los gemelos podemos hablar contigo **

**-claro dijo rukia mientras se alejaba con los gemelos **

**ya alejados de los otros rukia hablo **

**-necesitan algo? -pregunto rukia**

**-necesitamos tu ayuda -hablo hissana**

**cuando mateo termino de relatarle lo que queria hacer rukia sonrie **

**-oh ya veo los ayudare ahora vamonos dijo rukia picaramente **

**cuando llegaron fueron a comer pararon en una pizzeria **

**al terminar de comer siguieron por la feria .Ahora gracias a la ayuda de rukia chan el plan iba a poder cumplirse más rápido y los peli naranja podrán estar juntos**

**El único problema era que tenían que dejarlos un tiempo a solas pero inoue al darse cuenta de lo que intentaban se iba buscando alguna excusa**

**Hasta que ichigo decidió acompañar a orihime a buscar un poco de agua y fue ahí cuando al fin pudieron estar solos**

**los gemelos rukia y los demas estaban espiandolos **

**-kurosaki kun tengo que confesarte algo -hablo orihime**

** CONTINUARA**

**SI LO SE ME QUEDO MUY CORTO ESTOY CON MUY POCA IMAGINACIÓN Y MATEO NO ME AYUDABA TANTO ¬¬**

**BUENO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**~HISSANA OFF~**


End file.
